Harry Potter, The Twilight Wolf
by HpFrEaK101
Summary: Not Twilight related. While seven year old Harry Potter is running away from his cousin he is bitten by a wolf and his life changes for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter and am making absolutely no money at all writing this. I am merely doing it for my own enjoyment. Originally posted on Ficwad.

Harry Potter, the Twilight Wolf

Seven year old Harry Potter was running down the road trying to get away from his cousin Dudley and his friends. He ran as fast as his weak legs would go and quickly turned a corner. He fell but jumped up and took off down the road towards the woods at the end of it with his cousin closing in behind him. When he got to the woods he quickly ran in and started moving around the tree's and bushes and heard Dudley and his friends following him.

"Stop… running Potter. We'll… catch you… no matter what just… like we always do." Dudley yelled between breaths as he leaned against a tree.

"Dudley why don't we just go beat someone else up. I'm tired of chasing Potter." Said Piers Polkiss a rat faced boy.

"Because I want to get Potter today." Dudley said looking around to try to find which way Harry went.

"Well why don't you just get him at your house later." Piers asked.

"Because I like seeing him get beat up." Dudley whined

"Well just tell your dad that he hit you and you can see him get punished." Gordon another one of his friends said and Dudley nodded with a smile.

"That's a good idea. Alright let's go find someone else than." Dudley said and led his friends out of the woods as Harry watched them from the tree Dudley was just leaning against.

'That was close.' Harry thought to himself as he started to climb out of the tree. He was almost down when he stepped on a branch and it broke making him fall the last eight feet and his head hit a log knocking him out. A few hours later he woke up with a groan. He sat up and touched the back of his head and felt a lump. "Dang that hurts." He said as he stood up. He looked up and saw a half moon in the sky. As he started walking he heard a howl and jumped and started looking around the dark woods. He didn't see anything so he started walking faster while looking around. He heard another howl and started to run when out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant wolf jump towards him. Shocked he fell to the ground and the wolf flew over him. He sat up and watched the wolf slowly walk towards him and started to back away. When the wolf was a few feet away Harry jumped to his feet and took off through the woods with the wolf right behind him. He looked over his shoulder and didn't see the wolf and when he looked ahead the wolf was right in front of him and pounced on him knocking him to the ground and bit his arm before he pulled back. Harry was fighting the tears that were trying to fall as he clutched his arm and backed away from the wolf who was just sitting there staring at him with golden eyes before it started to whimper and it turned into a man in his late forties early fifties with long black hair with some streaks of white going through it, he had black eyes with specks of gold and he had on black pants and a white shirt that had blood soaking into it. When he saw this Harry's eyes went wide.

"Hello Mr. Potter." The man said before falling to the ground holding his side.

"W-what are y-y-you and how d-do you know who I am?" Harry stammered

"I, Mr. Potter am a…" he stopped as he tried to stand up but he fell back down with a wince. "I am what's known as a twilight wolf and now that I bit you with the intent of changing you, you are as well. And I know who you are because you are famous Mr. Potter. I…" he stopped again as he started breathing deeply.

"Are you alright." Harry asked as he backed up.

"No Mr. Potter I'm not. The vampire clans found my village of twilight wolfs the last in England and destroyed everyone and everything in it. I came here to find you before the vampire clan did because if they found you they would turn you into a monster like them. I came to give you a chance to live Mr. Potter. But we haven't got time for this. Here take this book and read it, it was just for you. It will explain everything Mr. Potter. And I want you to take this ring as well. I am making you my heir I haven't much time left to live. Just do as the book says and show them the ring I will have everything set up for you. Now go back to your relatives quickly." He said as he gave Harry a small black book while gently touching his bleeding arm.

"Why are they after me and why were you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Because of an ancient prophecy Mr. Potter. It will explain in the book. Now go." He said before turning into a wolf again and taking off through the woods. Harry watched him for a second before taking off through the woods towards his family's house. When he got to his street he slowed to a jog then to a walk as he got to Number Four. He slowly turned the door handle and found that it was locked so he snuck around back and tried that door but to his horror he found it locked as well. He knew he had to options. Knock and get beaten for waking his relatives and being out so late. Or sleep outside in the cold and get beaten in the morning.

'Either way I get beaten might as well sleep inside and get beaten.' He thought to himself with a sigh, 'I really wish the door would open.' He thought to himself as he sat there with his hand on the handle and the door knob turned in his hand and Harry gasped in shock and slowly pushed the door open and went in. He looked around to see if one of his relatives opened it as he shut and relocked it. When he saw no one was there he quickly made his way to his cupboard under the stairs and turned the light on as he sat on his small cot. He looked down at the book in his hand before looking at his arm and wiping the blood off of it and when he did his eyes went wide as he saw it was healed. He shook his head to clear it before he opened the book in his hands and started to read what looked like a journal.

**Twilight wolfs, Mr. Potter, are known as such because however much we are like the common werewolf we are very different. They change only on full moons where we can change at any time. The werewolf has one form that of a half man half wolf. We on the other hand can become a full wolf, or a half-half like the common were-wolf. We got the name Twilight wolf because we rarely change during the day for fear of being seen. Twilight wolfs are for the most part born Twilight wolfs. It is a rare occasion when a human is turned to one. The reason you were turned is because of an ancient prophecy.**

_**The one marked for greatness will end the battle between opposing forces. The marked one will decided the fate of the worlds as we know it after he defeats a great evil. There is only one other who can oppose him. They are marked in their own ways but one day they'll meet. They will decided who over powers who in the power for greatness. The marked ones will end the battles once and for all.**_

**That prophecy is about you Mr. Potter. You have ended the dark days and defeated a great evil as you should know. But as we couldn't find you in the magical world we fear that you are living as a, what the wizards call, muggle.**

"Wizards. Werewolf's what's going on." Harry asked him self before going back to the book.

**A muggle is a non-magical being and if you are living with them than you know nothing about yourself. You are a wizard Mr. Potter as were your parents. You defeated a evil wizard called Voldemort and ended the dark days. You are now destined to end our dark days. The Vampire will try and find you Mr. Potter. If you are living in the muggle world you won't believe any of what I'm writing but I beg you to go to London and go to Charing Cross Road and look for the Leaky Cauldron and then go to the bank which is ran by the goblins you will learn all you need to there.**

"What is this all about? It's so confusing." Harry muttered to himself.

**Chap1. Controlling the Wolf******

**It takes a lot of time to learn to control the wolf if you weren't a born twilight wolf but it can be done with meditation and effort. Since you are a wizard you will have to meditate to find your magical core and the wolf will be there. You have to over power the wolf in your mind before you can over power it to transform by yourself. Until that time it will go with your emotions. When you are angry or afraid you will likely transform and while still in control you won't be able to change back until you are safe and unafraid. It is recommended that you complete this as soon as you possibly can. To do this sit in a comfortable position and calmly breath in and out. Try to zone out the rest of the world until it is just you. When you do it correctly you will be in something like a black void and in that black void you will have to find your core which will look like two huge bright lights of any of these colors. Yellow, green, orange, red, blue, silver, or gold. The color represents how powerful a wizard you are. Yellow is the color of a muggle. Green is a squib who are basically muggles born to a witch and wizard. Than there is orange which is a below average wizard. Red is average. Blue above average. And Silver is the level that Dumbledore, a great wizard that helped me out of a tight spot a time or two, is and Voldemort was. They are very powerful wizards. But gold that is the level that the four founders of Hogwarts School were at along with Merlin. Usually a person has one but you will have two as a twilight wolf. One for just your magic and one that shows you as a twilight wolf which will be dark purple where regular werewolf are light purple.**

'That's not a good thing to have around the Dursley.' Harry thought before putting the book and the ring under his cot and turning off the light and going to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning he woke up and shook his head thinking that everything that happened was a dream and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going into the kitchen and when he did his relatives stopped eating.

"Boy what are you doing in here? Did you break in boy? The doors were locked there's no way you could have got inside and where were you last night. Dudley told us what you did to him boy your gonna pay." His uncle said as he turned purple and stood up.

"I didn't do anything to Dudley." Harry said as he backed away from his enraged uncle.

"Don't lie to me boy your going to pay for what you did." He said as he charged at Harry. He pulled back his fist and swung and Harry flew back and hit the wall. He felt all his muscles clench up and a low growl emitted from his throat. He looked down at his hands to see they were covered in black hair and his nails were growing. He heard his aunt and cousin scream and looked up to see his white faced uncle staring at him. He looked around and knew that what happened the night before was real. He slowly stood up and growled at his relatives making them back away from him.

He started walking around and before they knew what happened he ran out of the room and up the stairs. He went into the bath room and looked at himself in the full mirror. He had short black fur covering everything visible with long teeth and nails with his small lighting bolt scar on showing on his forehead. He snorted as he realized that his relatives were afraid of him now and he slowly started to turn back to normal.

'Good thing I didn't turn all the way.' Harry thought to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw he looked exactly as he had before except his eyes had small flecks of black and gold in them when he looked at them at the right angle but he just shrugged it off and went back down stairs and into the kitchen only to see that the kitchen was empty.

"Hmm that's weird." Harry said with a shrug before walking over to the counter and opening the drawer for silverware. He reached in and grabbed a spoon and when he did he dropped it with a hiss of pain as it burnt his skin. He looked down at it and saw that it was real silver. "Dang that hurt." He mumbled before getting up and going upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a tube of triple antibiotic ointment and rubbing it on the burn. After he put the ointment on the burn he went back down stairs and into his cupboard. He lifted up his bed and grabbed the book and ring that he shoved under it the night before. He took them both back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He sat the book down and looked at the ring. It was black with a small diamond on it with the name Cassavant written on the side. Harry ran his hand over the name before slipping it on his finger and he felt a small poke before the ring shrunk to fit his hand.

'This is so cool.' Harry thought before picking up the book and rereading what he read the night before. 'Well might as well start.' He thought as he put the book in his pocket and went into the living room and sat down in a chair. He got himself comfortable before sitting up straight and starting to breathe slowly. He was only sitting there for a few minutes before he heard a loud crash in the hall way. He jumped up and hid behind the chair. He looked around it and saw the door handle being turned. He pulled his head back and tried to control his breathing as the door was thrown open.

"Mr. Potter we know you're here." Said a silky voice and he heard the wolf in his head growl as he smelt something that he couldn't identify. He chanced a peak around the chair and saw three men in black button up silk shirts, black pants with short black hair and extremely pale faces and pointed fangs. He couldn't stop himself as he let out a growl as he knew these were vampires. "Ah hello Mr. Potter." One of them said as Harry felt his muscles shifting again and he stood up on all fours as the three vampires moved towards him pulling out long swords. He knew that if he tried to run past them that they would kill him. And if he tried to fight them they would kill him. So he did the only thing he could. He turned and jumped through the window shattering it. When he landed he took off down the road trying to put as much distance between him and the vampires as he could. After a while he was running through the woods that he was in the day before. When he stopped he looked around and didn't sense any danger so he sat down and started breathing trying to calm himself down to transform back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After Harry took off through the window the vampires were going to follow but knew in the sun light that even Harry could best them so they went through the house trying to find anything to do with him. While they were searching there were a series of loud cracks that they knew were apparition and they tried to run out the door but there path was blocked by an old man.

"Dumbledore." One of them hissed and they tried to flee out the back way but they were blocked there by a group of people who all fired stunners at them. They dodged them and bared there fangs.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked them his wand pointing straight at the leader.

"He's gone Dumbledore. We made sure of that." He said with a laugh before running straight at him as he pulled his sword and Dumbledore apperated out of the way as the others threw more stunners. The vampires ran out the door and disappeared.

"Remus do you smell Harry here." Dumbledore asked as a man in of about thirty who had grey hair and a scar running down his face smelled the air.

"Yes but that's not it. I also smell a wolf. Dumbledore if Vampires and wolfs are here I don't know what could have happened to Harry." He said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright I want search party's to search the area and find Harry. Let's go." He said and everyone took off through the door and started looking for Harry.

"We have to get him back. I let James and Lily down once. I can't do it again." Dumbledore thought to himself with a sigh as he walked out of the door and started looking.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N Well there is the first chapter of Harry Potter, the Twilight wolf tell me what you think with a little R/R action


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter and am making absolutely no money at all writing this. I am merely doing it for my own enjoyment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry was sitting there under a tree for about fifteen minutes before he changed back and when he did he got up and started walking through the woods trying to find a road. He was walking for only five minutes when he found one. He started walking and after a few minutes he came upon a sign that said London was 23.1 miles. So he just kept going down that road. He walked for most of the day before he finally got to London and when he did he was ready to pass out. He looked around and had no clue where to go so he went into a shop and got directions to Charing Cross Road and set off again. When he found the road he started looking for the Leaky Cauldron. When he finally found that he went inside. He looked around the pub and noticed a small group of people in a corner tense as he looked over them and he felt like he was in danger but he just shrugged it off and went up to the bar.

"Hello lad I'm Tom how can I help you." He asked as he looked over Harry and his eyes went wide as they passed over his scar. "Bless my soul its Harry Potter." He declared in a loud voice and the pub went silent.

"Please sir I just need to find the bank." Harry said as he looked around.

"Of course lad follow me." He said happily before everyone started crowding Harry. When everyone started trying to shake his hand Harry growled.

"Leave me alone." He nearly screamed and everyone backed away from him.

"Nicely done lad. Nicely done." Tom said with a smile before leading Harry into a back room and tapping a brick with a stick that Harry figured was a wand and an arch appeared. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Mr. Potter. To get to the bank go straight down this street. It's a huge white building you can't miss it."

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a small smile.

"Call me Tom Mr. Potter." Tom said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok and I'm just Harry." Harry said before he started walking down the street. As he walked he got the feeling he was being followed so he quickened his pace and tried not to think about it until he got to the large white building that he was looking for. He quickly went up the steps and into the building and stopped to look around and saw the little green things sitting on stools behind a long counter with pointy ears and sharp teeth that Harry figured was a goblin like the book said. Taking slow breaths he walked up to one of them.

"How may I help you?" the goblin asked with a sneer as he looked down at Harry.

"I was told to come here and show you this ring." Harry said in a small voice and held up his hand. When the goblin saw the ring his eyes went wide.

"Follow me." He said and jumped off his stool and led Harry through a set of doors. They walked down a long hallway with a bunch of doors and didn't stop until they got to the end where there was a huge wooden door. "Wait here." The goblins said and knocked on the door before going in. Harry sat there for a few minutes trying to control his nerves before the door opened and the goblin came back out. "The head goblin will see you now." He said with a small bow as he held the door open. Harry went in and saw an old goblin sitting behind a large desk.

"Ahhh hello Mr. Potter. Or should I say Potter-Cassavant." He said with a grin.

"Cassavant?" Harry asked as he looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Yes Cassavant. Mr. Kevin Cassavant came here last night and talked to us. We know about twilight wolfs. We are close friends with them in fact. He came here to get you as his heir and when you put the ring on you sealed the deal Mr. Potter-Cassavant." He said.

"Just Harry." Harry said making the goblins grin widen.

"Of course Harry and I am Ragnok." Ragnok said with a small bow. "Now on to business. Mr. Cassavant was not a very wealthy man but he was very powerful. He was the best warrior among all of the twilight packs almost thirty years ago until the day he died. But most of his money went to help the twilight wolfs or small things he wanted. He left you his house in the twilight wolf village and the small flat here in the Alley the rest is stuff in the muggle world that he said you knew where it was. He left you all of his weapons which are hidden bellow his house in the twilight village so you will have to find it to get the weapons though he did bring a few here for you today. But first he wanted me to give you these." He said and reached into his desk and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves with the knuckles cut out.

"What are these for?" Harry asked

"Most of Mr. Cassavant's weapons are made of silver and these are so you can touch silver without burning yourself." Ragnok told him and Harry slipped them on and they shrunk just like the ring to fit his hands. "He wanted me to give you these." He said and pulled out a black cane with a skull on the top, two ten inch long daggers, and a black trench coat.

"What is all this." Harry asked.

"The cane is a sword." Ragnok said and twisted the skull and pulled up to reveal a two foot long silver blade with black markings on it.

"What are the markings?" Harry asked as Ragnok handed him the sword which was surprisingly light.

"They are runes Harry. One of them makes the sword lighter and easier to handle. One makes it so you can call it back to the sheath if you have the Cassavant ring and one makes it indestructible. The daggers have the same things on them and the coat has them stitched on the side of the jacket. There are also runes on the jacket that make it adjust to any weather. So if it is extremely hot outside you will be cool." Ragnok said as Harry slid the sword back into the cane.

"But I don't know how to use a sword or daggers." Harry said as he pulled the daggers out to see they were black with silver markings on it.

"Don't worry I will have someone teach you the basics as we get you a wand made." Ragnok said. "But first I need to show you your family vault."

"My family vault. Does that mean my parents had there own vault here." Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes it does. Just give me a minute and I will have someone go get a wand crafter from Knockturn Alley." Ragnok said and pushed a button on his desk and spoke quietly and as he did Harry put on the jacket and the warm room started to cool down and before Harry could get used to it Ragnok turned back to him. "Come with me and I'll take you to the vault." He said and led Harry through a small side door that led to a track with a cart on it. They both got in and the cart took off down the track. They were going for about half an hour when they stopped by vault 2113. When they stopped they got out and walked to the big vault door.

"How do we open it?" Harry asked quietly.

"See that small hole there in the middle, just stick your finger in there." Ragnok said and Harry did so without question and felt his finger get pricked before the door opened and he pulled his finger back out.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he backed away from the door.

"It was just testing you to see if you were a Potter." Ragnok said as he pulled the vault door open and Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the huge piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"What are these?" Harry asked as he went into the vault and picking up a coin.

"They are wizard currency. The gold ones are Galleons, silver are the sickles and the bronze are the Knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon and the exchange rate is .10 a Knut. 2.90 a sickle and 49.30 a galleon." Ragnok said and Harry's eyes went even wider.

"That's a lot of money." Harry said and Ragnok chuckled.

"Yes it is. Let's just grab some money and we will have some converted for you before you leave." He said and pulled out a small sack and filled it up and gave it to Harry. "Excellent let's go back to my office than and we will get your wand started." He said and they went back out to the tracks and got into the cart. A half hour later they were back in Ragnok's office. When they got there Ragnok went to the door and opened it to reveal an old man with short white and grey hair and a short grey beard.

"Hello Ragnok how are you." he said in a friendly voice.

"Hello Oliver I am fine how are you." Ragnok said

"I am wonderful." Oliver said.

"Harry I would like you to meet Oliver Davidson, Oliver this is Harry Potter-Cassavant." Ragnok said with a wink at Harry.

"Hello sir." Harry said in a small voice.

"Hello Harry I take it I am making a wand for you today." He said and Harry nodded. "Excellent. If im not mistaken you are some kind of magical being it will be interesting to make a wand for you." He said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"W-what do you mean." Harry choked out.

"Don't worry Harry he can read peoples auras but he won't tell anyone about any of this." Ragnok said with a chuckle.

"Really what color is my aura?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It is blue as of now but it will likely grow when you reach magical puberty." Oliver said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"So I might become as powerful a wizard than the man who killed my parents." Harry asked.

"It's possible." Oliver said with a sad smile.

"Well shall we get started than?" Ragnok asked and Oliver smiled.

"Excellent idea." Oliver said and pulled out three boxes from his coat. "Alright lets start with measuring you." he said and pulled out a tape measure and tapped it with his wand and it started measuring Harry. After a while the tape measure flew back over to Oliver and he put it away and held a box out to Harry. "Just reach in and feel around until you find one that feels right." He said so Harry took a deep breath to keep him self under control and reached into the box and started feeling around. After a few minutes he grabbed a hold of two and pulled them out and heard Oliver gasp.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked at what he had in his hands and saw what looked like two bones a pure white and a pitch black.

"It's a bone from a unicorn and a bone of a dementor." Oliver said and Harry just looked at him.

"A unicorn is the purest creature alive and a dementor is the most tainted creature alive they suck all the happiness out of people." Ragnok explained as Oliver took the bones.

"Years ago I picked them up on a whim never knowing they would be used together as such an odd combination." Oliver said as he gently laid the bones down and then handed over another box. Harry reached in and started feeling around and pulled out a jar. "Ground vampire fang." He said with a raised eye brow. "Alright last box is the focus." He said and Harry reached in and pulled out a black diamond. "This is going to be a very interesting wand. I just need one more thing. What kind of magical being are you."

"A twilight wolf." Harry said quietly.

"Excellent." He said with a smile before swinging his wand at Harry and blasting a hole in the floor next to him and Harry jumped out of his chair and felt himself transform in seconds and he started growling. "Calm down Harry. I just need a hair." Oliver said and Harry got himself under control but ready to attack at a moments notice as Oliver came over and plucked a hair off his head. "Alright I am going to go get started on this. It will be ready in three to four days." He said and quickly packed his things and left looking nervously at Harry who was staring without blinking at him.

"Calm down Harry. You are in no danger here at Gringotts." Ragnok said and laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as he lay on the ground. "You know the wolf should have it's own name Harry." He said and Harry looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "How about Astrum it means star in Latin." He said and Harry nodded his wolf head as he tried to calm himself down and as he did he saw Ragnok slowing down and the colors fading form the room. And just as it all went dark he felt himself transform back into his human self.

"Dang it I almost had it." Harry said as he kicked the desk. "OUCH." He cried out and grabbed his foot.

"What did you almost have?" Ragnok asked

"I almost got into the black void that would help me find my aura and then my wolf." Harry said and Ragnok nodded in under standing.

"Well I can't help you with that but I have one last thing to give to you from Mr. Cassavant." He said and pulled out a silver medallion of a half sun and half moon combined.

"I can't wear that it's silver." Harry said as he backed away from the medallion.

"Mr. Cassavant insisted that you wear it. It will get you up to the standard of the Cassavant family by healing all of the mistreatment that has happened to you and some how help train you it is also the medallion worn by all the Cassavant warriors who worked for the kings. It is the Cassavant warrior crest." He said and pushed the medallion into Harry's hands. Harry looked at it for a few seconds before slipping it over his head and letting it fall onto his shirt and screamed when it burnt through it and started burning his chest until he passed out and his body disappeared. "I hope you were right in your calculations Kevin." Ragnok said to himself quietly as he left the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As Harry made his way through London Remus was leading the group of wizards slowly through the woods going in circles as he had the scent of two wolfs and a few vampires plus Harry's scent to pick through.

"Any luck Remus." Dumbledore asked and Remus shook his head.

"I can't get a good scent through the vampires, and wolfs that were here." Remus said as he led them out of the woods and to a road and he looked down the road. "That way." He said and everyone started walking down the road looking around.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After Harry put the medallion on he felt tremendous pain in his chest until darkness surrounded him. After a few minutes he opened his eyes expecting to be in Ragnok's office but was surprised when he saw he was in a small forest and he looked around and saw a man he recognized as a much younger Kevin Cassavant sitting on a boulder with his eyes closed.

"Excuse me." Harry said in a small voice and Kevin looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter-Cassavant." He said as he stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"Where am I." Harry asked quietly as he looked around.

"We are in the past Mr. Potter. The medallion that you put on brought you here. You are here to train for a few years and then you will get sent back to your time." Kevin said.

"How far into the past are we." Harry asked.

"It's 1967." Kevin said

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked with a gulp.

"Because some how I sent my self a note explaining how you would be here to get trained. But that's enough talk here." Kevin said with a chuckle. "So lets' get going to my house then and get started." He said and Harry slowly followed Kevin wondering when he was going to wake up from what was surely a dream.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N Well there ya go tell me what you think because if you don't I will think this story sucks and probably just keep writing anyway. R/R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter and am making absolutely no money at all writing this. I am merely doing it for my own enjoyment.**

As they walked through the forest Harry just kept hoping that he wouldn't wake up to find the last two days weren't just a dream and that he wouldn't wake up to find himself stuck in the cupboard under the stairs. After a little while of walking they finally came up to a road that had a black Charger sitting off to the side and Kevin led Harry over to it and they both got in and Kevin took off down the road. They drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into a drive way and up to a small house. He parked the car in the drive way and led Harry inside.

"Welcome to your home of the next few years Harry." Kevin said as he pulled off his coat that Harry recognized as the one he had on. "Take your coat off, relax." Kevin said and Harry took off his coat and gloves. "Now do you have any questions?"

"Is all of this real?" Harry asked quietly as he looked around.

"Yes it is very real Harry."

"Why did I get sent back to get trained, what are you going to train me on, and why was this time period picked as the time to go back to?" Harry asked

"You got sent back because of an ancient prophecy which my letter said you know about. You are the only one to end this war between the wolfs and vampires. I will train you on controlling the inner wolf, swordsmanship, how to fight with dagger, potions, and different arts of fighting. And this time period was picked because there is a war going on now and it is the best time to learn." Kevin said with a nasty grin and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Is there any thing else I need to know right now." Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing that I can teach you. I know nothing of the future and I have no magical skills so I can't teach you in that. Though I will help you get street smart. Now I'm sure your tired. I know I am so we will get started tomorrow instead of tonight." He said "You will be sleeping in my guest room it's down the hall and the last door on the right it has its own bathroom and I put a new toothbrush and toothpaste in there for you and some pajama pants that will be to big but they'll work for the night. I'll get you up tomorrow so we can go get you some clothes and weapons. See you then." He said as they walked down a small hallway and he walked into a room with a wave to Harry who slowly walked down the hall to the last room and went in. He looked around the room and once again his eyes went wide as the room was huge. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with black and white pillow cases and bed cover. The walls were black with a giant white half sun, half moon combined. The floor was hardwood and there were two big windows on either side of the bed and there was a wooden door that Harry guessed led to the bathroom. He looked at the bed and saw that there were black pajama bottoms on it. He went over to them and picked them up and carried them to the door. He opened it and gaped at the bath room. The walls were white and the floor was covered in black tiles with the Cassavant crest in the middle of it. The bath tub looked like a swimming pool and the shower had a couple nozzles pointing straight down from the ceiling and a few on each of the three walls. He changed into the pajamas and brushed his teeth with the tooth brush Kevin put in there for him then he went out into the room and laid down on the huge bed and fell asleep right away. What seemed like mere minutes later he was being shaken awake by Kevin but when he looked out side he saw the sun shinning into the room.

"Come on Harry get up we need to go get you some clothes and your weapons." He said so Harry sat up. "I washed your clothes they're in the bathroom. After your done getting ready come out to the kitchen its right next to the living room." And with that he left Harry to himself. Harry went to the bathroom and after looking around saw his clothes sitting on a small table that had shampoo, conditioner, soap and a towel. So after he took a shower and got dressed and brushed his teeth he went out to the kitchen to see pancakes sitting on the table and Kevin getting more off of the oven.

"Hey just in time Harry." He said as he sat them on the table and got out two glasses and poured milk in them. "Dig in we'll be leaving soon." He said so Harry sat down and slowly started eating. After they were both done Kevin picked up the dishes and washed them.

"Okay lets go." He said with a smile and led Harry out to the front door and they both grabbed there coats and put them on and Harry slid on his gloves. They walked out to the drive way and got into the Charger. Kevin started the car and pulled out of the drive way and took off down the road and started passing drive ways and small houses. After a while longer they reached London and Kevin drove to a clothes store and parked the car. They went inside and came out an hour later with fifteen pairs of pants, five blue, five dark blue, and five black. One pair of black sneakers and a pair of black boots. He got twenty shirts in black, blood red, dark green and dark blue plus boxers and socks and a pair of pajamas. They went back to the car and Kevin drove them to a nasty neighborhood. They drove around until Kevin stopped in front of a run down store. He parked the car and led Harry inside the building where they saw an old man sitting behind a counter.

"Ah hello Kevin." The man said with a smile.

"Hello Greg." Kevin said back as he shook the mans hand.

"Who's this lad?"

"Oh this is my cousin Harry." Kevin said. "He needs some weapons."

"Ah of course came to the right place than didn't ya." He said with a laugh which quickly turned into coughs. "Follow me." He said after he got himself under control and Harry and Kevin followed him behind the counter and through a door. They walked down a small hallway before coming out into a large room that was filled with weapons.

"Just go and get what ever calls out to you." Kevin said so Harry started walking around and saw three things that instantly caught his attention. A cane with a skull handle and two daggers. He grabbed them and handed them to Kevin. "Alright go see if there's anything else." He said so Harry started walking around and saw a silver double bladed axe and picked it up and looked at it and saw runes along the blades. He swung it around before taking it over to Kevin and Greg.

"Ah an excellent choice the handle pulls out and there is a sword in the handle quite a nice weapon." Greg said and Harry nodded his head.

"I think that's it." Harry said and Kevin nodded.

"Excellent lets go then." He said and after he paid they left and went back to Kevin's house. When they got there Kevin had Harry put away all his clothes and to put this weapons on his table than to go out side for exercise. "Alright kid I'm going to help you learn to control the wolf. To start I want you to sit on the ground Indian style."

"What are we doing?" Harry asked as he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs.

"We are going to meditate; you have to find the wolf before you can control it." Kevin said softly. "Now close your eyes Harry. I want you to think about a candle. Just a regular candle and nothing else picture the flame dancing on the wick. Slow your breathing."

Harry listened to what Kevin was saying and tried to picture nothing but a candle. He listened as he was told to breath in deep and slowly let it out. In and out. Eventually in his minds eye there was a large black void with a candle sitting there.

"I see it." Harry said softly concentrating on the candle.

"Good now try to let the candle go. Start with the flame put it out." Kevin soft voice said so Harry started to try. After a few minutes the flame went out but all his memories flew back in.

"I lost it." Harry said with a sigh as he opened his eyes.

"That's alright Harry. It'll take time. We've been at it for an hour now let's stretch out and we'll start weapon's training." Kevin said making Harry's eyes widen.

"An hour it felt like a few minutes at most." Harry said as he stood up with a slight cramp in his legs.

"That's how meditation works sometimes." Kevin said as they started going into the basics of weapons.

The next four years were the greatest of Harry's life. Everyday he got to eat good food, learn to control his inner wolf and learn to use various weapons. Kevin also took him to Diagon Alley where he got a wand an eleven inch Holly with Phoenix feather. He went to meet Ragnok for the first time again then they went around and got Harry book's on magic so he could teach himself. One night he was working on his magic when Kevin rushed out side.

"Harry there is a battle going on come on." He said making Harry's eyes go wide.

"Do you think I'm ready for that?" He asked softly.

"It's not what I think Harry, it's what you think. You don't have much time to do so either." He said getting out of the wards that were placed on his house. Harry thought for barely a second before running over to Kevin and gripping the chain he was holding.

"Rafferty activated his chain less than a minute ago. One, two, three." When Kevin got to three the portkey went to the spot its counter part was emitting its call. They appeared on the outskirts of a battle. Kevin put his chain back into his pocket before running forward and jumping into the battle. Harry swallowed deeply as he watched the wolfs and vampires fighting. He looked around wondering what to do when he saw two young girls running away from the battle. He saw a vampire start to run after them and he growled in the back of his throat his mind made up. He started to shift as he ran to intercept the vampire. He gave a howl as he saw the vampire jump towards the girls but he was able to jump into the vampire knocking it to the ground receiving a cut on his side in the process. Astrum raked his claws over the vampire and bit its arm as it tried to push him off. The vampire cried out in pain shortly as Astrum went from biting the vampires arm to biting its neck. With a quick jerk of the head the vampire's head was torn off by Astrum's powerful jaws. He looked up to see the two girls running straight toward a group of people in black robes with white mask on.

Astrum started growling as he ran as hard as he could towards the people getting a very bad vibe from the men. The little girls saw them to late and started to back track when they noticed Astrum running towards them and thought he was going to attack. But before anyone could attack the girls Astrum ran past them taking a cutting curse to the side in the process. The only sign that he noticed the hit was a slight stumble before he was on the group. He bowled into the group knocking a few of them over while clawing anything he could. He made his way through the back of the group and disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing farther down the group catching them off guard. They had to be careful not to shoot anything deadly in case they missed and hit one of their own which gave Astrum quiet an advantage. He injured quiet a few of the people before he was hit by another hex that knocked him to the ground with a yelp. Before anyone could do anything there were multiple cracks. The first person to arrive was an old man with long white hair and a long beard that came to just above his waist. He was dressed in bright blue robes with stars on it and his face looked calm.

"Surrender your wands and come in peacefully other wise we will be forced to resort to violence." The man said the power in his voice obvious. In answer the people in the mask started to fire spells. Astrum watched the old man raise a shield and all the spells bounced off harmlessly. Astrum tried to get up but the last hex hit in his front leg so with a bit of effort he transformed back into Harry. He stood up and with his right hand pulled his wand as he quickly tried to make his way out of the group with out getting even more hurt. He managed to get out of the group stunning and binding a few people on his way out. He saw the two girls hunkered down with no where to run where they wouldn't be caught in cross fire of one kind or another. Harry stumbled over to them as a man in a masked started to approach them as well. He cast an unknown curse and a red light shot out. Harry dove forward and knocked both girls over but got hit by the spell himself. He started to scream in pain as he felt like he was being stabbed all over his body. It went on for a few seconds before he heard a growl followed by a short lived scream. The two girls he knocked over were looking at him in shock as he convulsed slightly.

"Thank you." The older of the two said. She had straight brown hair and was a little on the skinny side and looked vaguely familiar. The other girl had long red hair and bright emerald green eyes that looked quiet a bit like his.

"My name is Harry." He said softly as he saw Kevin approaching with a worried look on his face as people started to apparate away.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is my sister Petunia." The little girl said "Are you going to be alright."

"Yeah I am." Harry said with a laugh as Kevin and a woman Harry recognized but couldn't name finally got to him.

"The fighting is over its safe to go home now. Kathy here will help you." Kevin said and the two girls took Kathy's hand and she led them to the nearby village. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine just a little banged up. But hey I'm a Cassavant right. I'll pull through." Harry said closing his eyes tightly but had a fierce grin on his face. "Even if I did die, it would be a warrior's death protecting the innocent just like you taught me."

"Yeah it would but you're not going to die Harry." Kevin said.

"That was my mum I just saved I think." Harry said trying to talk so he wouldn't think about his injuries.

"We have to get you out of here and some where to get you healed." Kevin said with a sigh as he looked around and he saw the old man walking towards them with a couple of people behind him. Kevin got up with a warning growl in the back of his throat as they approached.

"Worry not my boy I am merely here to help. My name is Albus Dumbledore I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I take a look at him to see if I can heal his wounds?" Dumbledore asked and Kevin stepped aside but kept a hand on his sword as Dumbledore leaned down to inspect the wounds. He pulled out his wand and carefully went over the wounds leaving behind slight scars. "Healing isn't my best work but I think that will do quiet nicely."

"Thank you Albus Dumbledore, the Clan Cassavant is in your debt." Kevin said bowing his head slightly.

"Cassavant, not by any chance Kevin Cassavant." One of the men with Dumbledore said He had a scared up face and had two eyes a brown one and an electric blue one that was swiveling in its socket.

"Indeed I am one and the same." Kevin said as he help Harry to his feet.

"I am his son Harry Cassavant. And should anything happen to my father before your debt is paid sir, I will step forward in his stead." Harry said and Kevin gripped his shoulder.

"We must leave now the ministry is coming." With that the portkey that Kevin was holding activated and they reappeared out side of the wards around their house. They made their way inside and both went to their separate rooms and quickly passed out.

The next morning Harry woke up later than usual and went out to the kitchen to see Kevin already sitting at the table with the Cassavant medallion sitting in the middle of it. When Harry saw it he knew what it meant. It meant he was going back to the future. He sat down rather sullenly and stared at it.

"Why now?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I told myself to get you home before your first year at Hogwarts. I was told I had four years exactly before you turned eleven and when you did I was to send you back." Kevin said not looking up.

"But why can't I stay here longer and then leave later to go to my first year?" Harry asked.

"I made the medallion to go with the time. If you stayed here twenty years, it would take you twenty years past the point when you first left the future. It was a fail safe I had to make to prevent myself from allowing you to do that." Kevin said looking up finally at Harry. "You have to leave your weapons and wand with me. They'll be waiting for you in the future."

"I'm going to miss you Kevin." Harry said tearing up a little bit.

"We'll see each other in a flash. I'll be the one going years with out seeing you." Kevin said and Harry didn't reply he just stared at the table sadly. "Oh I guess I won't."

"So what do I do?" Harry asked and Kevin pushed the medallion towards him.

"Just put it on and poof you're gone." Kevin said and Harry nodded his head slightly as he picked up the medallion. Harry bit his lip slightly as he started to put it on.

"Keep a close watch on the village in eighty-seven." Harry said before dropping the medallion and he was whisked away into the future.

**I'm back**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter and am making absolutely no money at all writing this. I am merely doing it for my own enjoyment.**

As the years went by the search for the lost Potter heir continued desperately. The man in charge of the search, Albus Dumbledore didn't let up at all, unfortunately some of the ones searching did. They were all losing hope and there was nothing that Dumbledore could do to stop it. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt lost. He let down one of the greatest families he had the pleasure of knowing not only once but twice. He was currently sitting at his large desk as people came to give their reports. It was the same with everyone, no sign's at all. Not even a lead was had into the location of Harry Potter. Albus ran his hand over his face tiredly as one of the last men came into the room. He looked by far worse than he did the month before his long brown and grey hair hung lankly his eyes were nearly lifeless as he sat in front of the headmaster.

"How are you doing Remus?" Dumbledore asked softly and the man merely looked at him for a few seconds.

"I have no leads on Harry." Remus said softly not looking at the headmaster.

"How are…" Dumbledore started again.

"If that's it I really must get back out there." Remus said standing up.

"Remus you must rest, you're not looking well." Dumbledore said and Remus growled softly before shaking his head.

"It's just the nearing moon." Remus said before turning to leave the room. He stopped with his hand on the door.

"Yes." Dumbledore asked after a few moments of silence.

"Do we even know if he's alive?" Remus asked and Dumbledore heard the pain in the voice.

"I wish I had an answer to that my boy, I truly do." Dumbledore said quietly and Remus's body tensed before he pulled open the door and left the room. After Remus left Dumbledore buried his face in his hands as he thought of those he failed. He shook his head as he felt the wards welcoming the new students and got up to make his way to the great hall. He looked on in mild interest, hoping by some miracle Harry was among the crowd of first years. As McGonagall got to the 'P's' Dumbledore started to tense. When she called the name with a little bit of a tremor the hall started to whisper but no one stepped forward. No one watching the proceeding's noticed the sparkle in the headmaster's eyes wasn't his usual twinkle but instead were the tears he was holding back.

When Harry got back to his time he landed in a portkey site in Diagon Alley. Harry straightened his jacket slightly and pulled it a little tighter around his body as it was a bit chilly out. He out of the portkey site and started walking down the alley getting weird looks as he walked. When he saw the large bank in the distance he quickened his pace eager to get there and talk to Ragnok. When he got to the bank he bowed slightly to the goblins who bowed their heads back. When he got inside he saw that the bank was pretty dead so he looked around nodding to the various goblins he met in the past. He walked up to one of them and greeted him with a bow.

"Hello Slipknot." Harry said and the goblin bowed back.

"Mr. Cassavant, how pleasant to see you again, I take it you're here to see Ragnok." Slipknot asked and Harry nodded his head slightly. "You remember the way I take it."

"Of course Slipknot, may your gold pile high." Harry said with another slight bow.

"And your enemies meet a painful end." Slipknot said with a bow of his own before Harry turned and walked to Ragnok's office. When he got to the large door he knocked and waited for a voice to tell him to come in. He walked into the room and saw Ragnok sitting behind his desk looking over some papers. Harry walked toward the desk with a smirk and stood before until Ragnok looked up. When he did his face took on a look of shock and surprise.

"Harry Cassavant." He said happily standing up and coming around his desk. "Lad it's been to long, to long."

"Only about four or five days for me." Harry said shaking intimidating goblins hand.

"Well it's been years for me lad. I was actually expecting you almost two months ago. I was starting to get a little bit worried when you never showed." Ragnok said as he walked around his desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry waited until Ragnok sat before sitting himself.

"Oops must have over shot a little bit then, or maybe we lost track of the days and I stayed a bit to long." Harry said with a shrug. "Still 1991 though correct."

"Yes it is, October of, wow it's hard to believe that you look just the same as you did back in 71." Ragnok said with a small laugh.

"Well time travel is weird that way." Harry said with a grin. "If its October that means I missed the start of the school year right."

"Yes but I don't think the Headmaster will mind you getting their late." Ragnok said before grinning. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Harry asked as Ragnok started pulling open his drawers. After a few seconds he stopped and looked up at Harry with a grin before pulling out two daggers and a cane with a skull as the handle. Harry grabbed them with a smile and attached one of the daggers to his ankle and the other to a sheath in his jacket. "Got any thing else for me in there?"

"Two something's actually." Ragnok said reaching into his desk and pulling out Harry's Phoenix wand and Harry took it and slid it into its sheath on his hip before looking at Ragnok suspiciously.

"You said two something's." Harry said with a raised eyebrow Ragnok reached into his desk again and pulled out a black box and sat it on his desk.

"If you remember correctly the very first time we met. Well the first time you met me anyhow, I had a wand maker come here." Ragnok said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Yes I do a bone from a unicorn and a bone from a dementor." Harry said as Ragnok handed him the box. Harry opened it to show the two bones spiraled together smoothly. He reached in and pulled the wand and as soon as he gripped it in his hand bright sparks flew out of it. "It's beautiful; I can't wait to show Kevin. Wait a second, is Kevin…"

"I'm afraid so." Ragnok said and saw a flash of pain in Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok; it's just weird I was just talking to him and now." Harry said waving his hand and Ragnok nodded.

"I understand Harry." He said and Harry sighed as before shaking his head.

"Well I really must go. Kevin told me that he wanted me to get to Hogwarts. If I'm to do that I might as well pick up my supplies." Harry said and Ragnok smiled slightly.

"It's already been done for you. I'll take the liberty of shipping it to Hogwarts for you right away." Ragnok said and Harry nodded his thanks.

"Well then I must be off. It is getting late after all." Harry said and Ragnok nodded as he stood up to accompany Harry out of the bank.

"Do you have a way to get to the school?" Ragnok asked and Harry shrugged.

"The Knight Bus still around." Harry asked and Ragnok nodded. "Well I guess that then."

"Well then good luck Harry come visit anytime." He said shaking his hand.

"May your gold pile high." Harry said with a bow.

"And your as well." Ragnok said with his own bow before Harry departed and noticed that it started to get dark while he was inside the bank. He walked through the alley with his hand gripping his cane tightly as he patted all his sheaths to make sure his weapons were in place including his new wand that was in a sheath built into his jacket. When he got outside of the Leaky Cauldron he threw up his wand arm while picturing the Knight Bus and with a bang it appeared in front of him. Before the old man could great him he stepped onto the bus.

"The Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmeade." Harry said giving the man eleven sickles before taking a seat.

"Right then, take her away Ernie." The old man said and the bus shot forward with a bang. Harry was on the bus for a good fifteen minutes and made nine stops, six to drop people off and three to pick people up before he arrived at Hogsmeade. When the old man called out his stop Harry stood up and got off the bus with a polite nod. He looked around for a few seconds before he started to walk towards the large castle in the distance. He got to a large gate that was shut and looked around for a bell or something knowing it was likely useless to look. Harry sighed as he looked around and didn't see anyway to get over the fence. Harry looked around as he slid his cane through a loop in his belt and transformed with everything seemingly melting into his body. After he was done he was in his half-wolf form and he ran a ways down the trail leading into Hogsmeade before turning back and running towards the fence. He jumped and barely cleared the fence but landed successfully on the other side and gave a small snort of happiness. He saw how far the school was and figured he'd save himself some time and just run it in his current form. After a few minutes he got to the castle and he quickly transformed before making his way inside. He walked in and passed a huge chamber that had a couple large tables in it covered with half eaten food. He looked inside and didn't see anyone causing him to raise an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged as he started walking around the school figuring he would find someone eventually. He was walking along the second floor when he heard a muffled scream. Looking around quickly Harry ran towards where he thought he heard the scream. He rounded a corner and started to sprint as he heard the scream more clearly. He slid to a stop in front of a girl's bathroom and pushed his way inside. When he did he saw a twelve foot tall mountain troll destroying the bathroom. He looked around for the girl who screamed and saw her pressed up against the wall underneath the sinks. Harry pulled his new wand out and flicked it at a pile of rubble that shot towards the troll. The rubble caused the troll to stumbled forward slightly with a roar before it turned to him.

"Oi, pick on someone your own size." Harry said and shook his head. "That doesn't really work. Oi, what kind of man are you going around picking on little girls. Well that's a little better."

In response the troll roared again before charging towards Harry pulling back its club as it did. Harry fired a cutting hex that broke the club in two near the handle but bounced off of the troll's arm who continued towards Harry. Harry dove out of way as the troll tried to swat him and rolled with it so that he ended up near the girl beneath the sinks.

"Hi, I'm Harry Cassavant." Harry said calmly like he fought mountain troll's every day.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said shaking greatly.

"Hermione, beautiful name, well Hermione would you like to…" He stopped as he noticed the troll charging them and he waved his wand and all of the broken toilets, stalls and sinks started bombarding the troll making it stagger back trying to knock them off. "Sorry about that where was I, oh right would you like to accompany me out of this restroom before this troll squashes one or both of us?"

"Gladly." She said with a small smile at his attempt to make humor despite their situation.

"Excellent, then please follow me." With that he started to lead her along the wall towards the door as the troll knocked back the last piece of debris and saw them. It charged and Harry had enough time to knock the frozen Hermione out of the way before catching a back hand into a wall. "Ouch."

Harry watched the troll start to advance on him and started to push himself to his feet. The troll tried to stomp on him and Harry rolled out of the way with the troll right behind him. He just kept rolling and felt the ground shake every time the troll stomped. After a few seconds he hit a wall and looked up to see the troll pulling back to kick so he dove forward and rolled to him feet slashing his want at the troll as he did. The blow bounced off again and just as it went to kick him Harry saw its club raised above its head. The troll followed his gaze and looked up in time to watch its club fall on his face knocking it out.

"Well that was beautifully done Miss Granger." Harry said as he slid his wand away and walked over to his fallen cane. He picked it up as he looked over at Hermione who was staring at the troll in shock. "Hermione are you alright?"

"I just…" She started and stopped and shook her head.

"You just knocked out a full grown mountain troll and saved my life in the process, I'm in your debt." Harry said bowing slightly towards her.

"Well you saved mine first so I guess we're even." Hermione said still in a daze.

"Excellent. Well you wouldn't happen to know the way to the headmaster's office by any chance would you." He asked and Hermione shook her head as the door was thrown open and a group of people ran in and their speed faltered as they saw the mountain troll.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here." And old woman with her black hair pulled back in a bun with a no-nonsense look on her face asked.

"I." She started before turning slightly red and looking at the ground.

"Yes Miss Granger." The woman asked.

"I was getting picked on today and I was in here because I was upset. I didn't know about the troll until I went to leave and it was coming into the door. I would have been killed if it wasn't for him." Hermione said looking over at Harry. Everyone turned and followed her gaze to Harry who turned around and looked behind himself. He turned back around looking confused before he pointed at himself.

"Oh you mean me duh." He said shaking his head as they all looked at him.

"You were able to defeat a full grown mountain troll?" The old woman asked and Harry could tell they were trying to figure out who he was.

"Well I think I merely distracted it. Hermione here knocked it out with its own club using if I'm not mistaken a _Wingardium Leviosa_. Pretty bloody brilliant if I do say so myself." Harry said with shrug. "So can one of you point me to the headmaster's office?"

"Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for fast thinking and twenty-five for stopping the troll." The old woman said still looking at Harry before asking "What house do you belong to?"

"I don't belong to a house." He said shrugging.

"What's your name?" She asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Harry Cassavant." He said and she seemed to deflate a little bit. "So can I go to see the headmaster?"

"Um of course he will have some questions for you." The woman said shaking her head as she turned to the men with her. "If you could just take care of this it would be appreciated."

"So lead the way." Harry said and he followed behind her with a slight limp as Hermione walked by his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern causing the older woman to look back and see him limping.

"Yeah it'll be okay just a little sprain is all it'll be alright after a little while." Harry said as they climbed the stairs.

"Mr. Cassavant, how did you come to be in the castle tonight?" The woman asked

"Uh I walked ma'am." Harry said with all sincerity and a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes well what I meant was how did you managed to get into the castle as you're not a student." The woman asked

"Oh well that I had to jump the fence, after that it was rather easy to get to the school and inside." Harry said shrugging as they finally stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." The old woman said and they had to walk up more stairs making Harry groan a little bit and Hermione looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure you don't need the hospital wing?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"I should be fine, don't worry." Harry said with smile as they got to the top of the stairs. The old woman went to knock but before she could a voice said enter. The old woman pushed the door open and walked in followed by Hermione and then Harry. Harry saw an old man with long white hair and a long white beard sitting behind a desk petting a Phoenix who was perched on his desk.

"Minerva, ah and Miss Granger I believe, but I'm afraid I don't know this…" Dumbledore trailed off looking at Harry in confusion. "Young man do I know you?"

"I think we may have met before." Harry said easily recognizing Dumbledore as he seen him just the day before when he saved his mothers life and Dumbledore saved Harry's.

"What is your name lad?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes looking into the emerald green eyes hope obvious on his face.

"Harry." Harry said simply as he stood to let the two women sit. He stared at Dumbledore with a small grin.

"And do you have a last name by any chance." Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes I do." Harry said cocking his head slightly as he noticed he had Dumbledore's undivided attention.

"Potter." Harry said and Minerva and Hermione looked at him in shock as Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling like they hadn't since the start of the school year.

"It really is you." Dumbledore said as he got up and surprised everyone present as came around the desk and hugged the boy. "I thought I let your family down. I am so sorry Harry."

"You saved my life, I think we're even." Harry said confusing the headmaster but holding his tongue not quiet in the mood to share his secrets just yet.

**A/N hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter and am making absolutely no money at all writing this. I am merely doing it for my own enjoyment.**

"Harry my boy how did you get here? Where have you been? Who have you been living with?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled away from Harry.

"Well as I told professor McGonagall I walked here. I've been around and I've been living with some people I could relate to." Harry said with a shrug and Dumbledore didn't press the issue for the time being.

"W have been so worried about you Harry. It is truly wonderful to see you alive and well. There are quiet a few people who will be just as happy to know you're here." Dumbledore said tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well there'll be time for that later I'm sure, so what was up with that troll?" Harry asked looking around the room with a bored look on his face.

"I'm not entirely sure actually. I take it you had a run in with it." Dumbledore said in concern.

"Yes when I came upon it, it was in the process of trying to get at Hermione here." Harry said looking at the girl who was watching him in shock. "Hermione are you alright?"

"I was saved from a troll by Harry Potter." She squeaked out and Harry shrugged.

"Yes well I was saved from that very same troll by Hermione Granger and you don't see me being all shocked." Harry said shifting his weight slightly with an unnoticed grimace.

"But I'm not a missing famous person whose been gone for four years." Hermione said.

"I'm not missing I'm right here. And if it makes you feel better my fame, totally unwanted." Harry said grinning at her.

"Sorry, I'm still in shock I think." She said looking down at her clasped hands.

"Hey no worries." Harry said putting a consoling hand on her shoulder before looking at Dumbledore. "So, now I'm back, where do we go from here?"

"Well you go to school I'd imagine." Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Fair enough, but I am rather exhausted so where do I sleep?" Harry asked.

"Sleep but there is so much to discuss." Minerva said speaking for the first time since Harry revealed who he really was.

"Yes and so much time to talk about it while I'm here." Harry said in a tone that said he wasn't going to give any information tonight.

"Well at the very least we must sort you." She said

"I think it may be best to wait until breakfast. Announce the good news to the world." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling merrily.

"Really, we need to make a show of this?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"If we don't someone else surely will." Dumbledore said "You can sleep in the hospital wing tonight as Madam Pomfrey takes a look at that leg."

"It's fine, I've had worse." Harry said grinning proudly.

"I'm sure, but she'll make sure of that fact." Dumbledore said. "So let's go, Miss Granger do you need the hospital wind or will you be alright back in your room?"

"I'll be alright back in my room." Hermione said

"Nonsense miss Granger you'll be going to the hospital wing to get checked on." Minerva said.

"Alright Professor McGonagall." Hermione said softly as she stood up.

"Well then Minerva could you escort them to the wing. I have someone I need to talk to." Dumbledore said and McGonagall nodded.

"Of course." She said and stood up.

"I'll be down shortly to check on you both." Dumbledore said as they left the room. Harry used his cane as he walked wincing when they had to move up or down any steps.

"Why did you give a fake name when you introduced yourself earlier?" Hermione asked softly.

"Who said it was a fake name?" Harry replied with a smile. "But I wanted to save that surprise for Dumbledore. Sorry for the deceit."

"It's okay." Hermione said with a small shrug. "I was just curious is all."

"So how do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's well it's kind of fun and extremely interesting. I didn't know anything about the magical world until I was asked to attend the school. I learned all I could before school even started. Of course I couldn't do any practical work because it's illegal but I've been doing rather well in my classes." She said and blushed when she noticed Harry watching her. "What?"

"I just thought that a 'but' was coming." Harry said tilting his head slightly and she sighed softly as she looked at McGonagall who was a bit in front of them.

"Well I just thought students here may be different. They seem not to like me because of how hard I try in all my classes." She said softly and Harry heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well why would you want a bunch of jerks to like you anyway, if they don't like you for you just forget 'em." Harry said.

"It's easy to say, but hard to do when it's all my peers." She said sadly.

"Well the only friends I have around are the goblins at Gringotts." Harry said with a shrug. "So I know I'm not the greatest guy around, but think you'd be able to put up with being my friends?"

"Really?" Hermione asked as they followed McGonagall into the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to stoop as low as being my friend that is." Harry said with a grin as McGonagall motioned for them to sit down on a couple of beds before walking into a doorway off to the side.

"I think I could handle it. That is if you can handle a bookworm know-it-all as a friend." Hermione said and Harry saw the hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Harry said smiling at her as McGonagall walked back into the room with another witch beside her.

"This is Madam Pomfrey; she'll be taking care of you today." McGonagall said as the witch walked towards them.

"I'll be find waiting a few more moments, take care of Hermione first." Harry said and Pomfrey looked at McGonagall who shrugged.

"Very well." Pomfrey said with a sigh before moving to Hermione and started waving her wand. "A few scrapes and a rather large bruise on your arm. Other than that you seem to be alright. I'll get some salve for the bruise after I heal these scrapes."

"Okay." Hermione said softly as she as she looked over at Harry who was entertaining himself making a large pillow float above his head. He looked confused before slowly raising his head to look at it. He let it fall and he collapsed back on the bed and lay there unmoving for a few seconds before looking over at her with a large grin on his face. That's when she realized he was re-enacting the trolls last few seconds of the fight. Hermione gave a small snort and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Harry laughed a bit as he lowered his head back on the pillows as Pomfrey finished taking care of Hermione. She walked over to Harry and started to wave her wand over him.

"Oh my." She said as she read the results of her scan.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked taking a step forward.

"Three cracked ribs, one broken and a fracture in his fibula." Pomfrey said and Hermione and McGonagall looked at Harry in concern.

"What's a fibula?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bone in the lower leg." Hermione answered quickly and blushed when Harry looked at her with a large grin.

"Well I didn't expect that much damage it doesn't really hurt to bad." Harry said with a shrug as Pomfrey started casting healing spells on him. "Oh that feel's better. Guess there was a hint of some pain there after all."

"I'd imagine so with cracked and broken ribs." Pomfrey said as the door was thrown open. Harry fought the growl that wanted to rip through his throat as he watched Dumbledore enter the room with a man with long brown and grey hair. His Amber eyes landed on Harry as he moved towards the bed. He slowed as he sniffed the air and his eyes widened slightly as he stopped beside the bed.

"Hello Harry, I'm sure you don't remember me but my name is Remus Lupin. I was friends with your parents." He said and Harry started to think back. His mind was organized using Occlumency which helped him control Astrum, but which also allowed him to remember pretty much every detail of his life if he focused on the memories hard enough. He was going through his baby memories when he came upon a younger version of the man in front of him.

"Uncle Moony." Harry said looking at the man whose eyes filled with tears.

"How'd you remember?" He asked softly.

"Occlumency." Harry answered pushing off the bed and hugging the man tightly. He leaned in close and quietly whispered in his ear. "You know what I am, I expect that secret to remain as it is."

"Of course, if that's what you want." Remus said back just as softly as he hugged Harry tightly.

"Good, to break my trust would anger me; you'll be nothing to me any longer if you do that." Harry said and Remus nodded before pulling back.

"I've been so worried about you Harry. Were you taken care of? Who were you with? Where were you? We've been searching since you went missing." Remus said smiling for the first time in four years.

"Of course I was taken care of and I was around. Not exactly here but not there either. Truth of the matter not sure where I was." Harry said with a shrug as he laid back down. "Now the act of distracting a troll is tiring, I simply must get my sleep."

"Of course, Remus was just very eager to see you." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Yes well, Headmaster, Professor, Mr. Lupin my patients need their sleep you can talk to them tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said ushering them out.

"Do you mind if I come back and talk to you sometime?" Remus asked anxiously as the nurse forced them towards the door and Harry shrugged.

"Keep in touch however you want." He said with a wave to them before the doors were closed.

"Madam Pomfrey why do I have to stay I'm feeling fine." Hermione said

"Because I'm going to give you something to sooth your nerves and help you sleep." Madam Pomfrey said walking back over to them. "There are pajamas in the cupboards, you can go to the bathrooms and change."

"Right." Harry said getting up and grabbing the pajamas out of the cupboard next to the bed he was sitting on. As they walked towards the restroom Harry nudged Hermione slightly. "Watch out for any trolls."

"Haha very funny." Hermione said sarcastically but had a smile on her face. After getting changed Harry went back out to the hospital wing and jumped onto his bed.

"Mr. Potter here are the potions for you." Madam Pomfrey said holding out a couple phials.

"No thank you." Harry said with a smile as he shook his head.

"Mr. Potter, I really must insist." She said and Harry just shook his head again.

"I only take potions to help me sleep when it's absolutely one hundred percent necessary. My nerves are fine and I'll sleep when I'm tired. Don't worry, I've been in worse situations before Madam Pomfrey, I'll be alright." He said and she sighed.

"Fine, I can't force you to take them." She said looking over at Hermione as she came out of the bathroom. Hermione put her clothes in the cupboard before climbing onto her bed. "Miss Granger these are for you."

"Thank you madam Pomfrey." Hermione said quickly drinking the potions. She made a face making Harry laugh slightly as he laid down and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'll check on the two of you in the morning, goodnight." She sand was she walked to her office waving her wand as she went making the lights dim down.

"Night Hermione." Harry said

"Good night and thank you again for saving me." Hermione replied softly.

"No problem." Harry replied before closing his eyes and going to sleep. He dreamed of his days with Kevin and when he woke in the morning he had tears falling down his face. Sitting up he wiped his eyes and looked around. Looking out the window he saw the sun just starting to rise. He climbed out of bed and grinned when he saw a trunk at the end of his bed. HE walked over to it and saw it had four locks on it. He opened it and saw a bunch of new clothes folded in it. There was an envelop on top of the clothes so he picked it up and opened it.

Harry,

I was going to leave you all your clothes from out time together but I knew they would be out of date so I bought you a bunch of new stuff. This trunk is special made with four compartments. One for clothes, one for books, one for potions and ingredients and one for weapons. It also has shrinking charms on it. Tap it with your wand and Cassavant is the word to shrink it and Astrum to make it grow. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask Ragnok, he's agreed to help however he can. I know I've never told you this but I loved you like you were my own Harry. The lie we told people became a reality for me. I wish I were there to see you finish growing up. Watch your back and stay safe.

Kevin

Harry wiped his eyes angrily as tears started falling again and kicked the trunk.

"Harry are you alright?" He heard and looked over to see Hermione sitting up in her bed wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you." Harry said folding the note and putting it away. "It's still early, go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Can't now that I'm awake." She said stretching before climbing out of the bed. "Why don't they invest in carpet."

"No idea, might be harder to keep clean than the stone floors." Harry said pulling out a school uniform with a frown. "Guess I have to wear this huh."

"Yes, school uniforms are required at all times, except while on holiday breaks or weekends." Hermione said getting her clothes out of the cupboard.

"Well, I'm getting changed into this thing and then I'm leaving, wanna come with me?" Harry asked as he grabbed his clothes from the trunk and threw them into his trunk.

"But Madam Pomfrey said she had to check us again before we could be released." Hermione said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You can stay if you like, but I'm gonna be leaving." Harry said pulling the curtains around his bed and changing into his uniform. After getting it on he pulled his jacket on over it. He opened the curtain as he struggled to tie the tie. "Stupid bloody thing."

"Need a hand?" He heard and looked up to see Hermione watching him with a smile on her face as she tried to suppress her giggles.

"Yes please. I've never had to wear one of these stupid things before." Harry said sitting down and Hermione moved over to him.

"My dad had to show me how to do it. My first attempt was worse then yours." Hermione said still smiling as she unknotted the tie and started to re-tie it properly.

"Well knowing a smart girl like you couldn't get it her first try, I feel a bit better." Harry said watching her hands work.

"There." She said as she finished and smoothed the tie out on his chest.

"Thank you very much. So miss Granger are you staying here or would you like to give me a quick tour of the school?" Harry asked pulling out his Holly wand and tapping his trunk with a muttered 'Cassavant'.

"Well, I suppose I'll go with you." She said as Harry picked up his shrunken trunk. "How'd you do that?"

"It came with a shrinking charm on it. All it takes is the password to shrink it and to make it grow." Harry said as he started to walk from the room with Hermione beside him. "You know I kind of expected her to have some kind of a ward in place to alert her when someone comes in or tries to leave."

"I did as well." Hermione said as the door to Madam Pomfrey's office was pulled open.

"Spoke to soon." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and running from the room as the nurse yelled after them.

**A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N If you like my writing and have a kindle go to my profile and follow the link to check out my YA Fantasy novel please and thank you.**

"We should have stayed, I should have stayed. Oh Merlin we are going to be in so much trouble for leaving." Hermione said worriedly as they turned a corner.

"Oh don't worry, if they try to give you any trouble then I'll tell them that I forced you to leave." Harry said smiling at her as they slowed to a walk and he let go of her hand.

"Then you'll get into even more trouble." Hermione said biting her bottom lip as she looked around as if she were expecting a teacher to appear around a corner at any second.

"Well technically I'm not a student, so they can't take any points or give me detention." Harry said looking around. "So we have a while until breakfast and I'm revealed to the world. Let's start this tour."

"Um alright, ok." Hermione said shivering slightly.

"Here." Harry said pulling off his jacket after carefully pulling out his custom wand. He put the coat around her shoulders and she gave a small sigh.

"Thank you, how does it keep you so warm?" She asked pulling it tighter around her.

"Runes stitched into it to make it adjust to the weather." Harry said looking at the paintings they were passing. The two of them spent an hour walking around before Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor tower. "Why are we coming here?"

"Breakfast is in an hour, I have to shower and get my books for the day." Hermione said as she led the way into the room. "You don't have to wait here if you don't want to."

"I don't mind sitting around." Harry said sitting down in a chair in one of the chairs in a corner.

"Okay, well then I'll be down in just a little while then." Hermione said before going up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell into a meditative state to do more work on defending his mind. After what felt like minutes he broke out of his mind as he heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes as a small group of girls entered the room. Harry sat in his chair silently as they walked past him talking. They all sat down as they broke into giggles. A couple of minutes later Hermione came down and Harry remained seated.

"Hey Granger, where were you last night. You had a bunch of us worried when your dorm mates said you weren't here. Did you try to go after the troll by yourself or something?" One of the girls asked.

"No." Hermione said looking down at the ground as Harry stood up.

"The troll found her and she knocked it out, gaining your house fifty points in the process." Harry said walking over to Hermione. "You ready to head down to breakfast now?"

"Yeah." Hermione said handing him his jacket and they walked out of the room with the group of girls watching them. They walked in silence all the way to the great hall and walked in to see a couple of teachers and a few Ravenclaw students.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't look to happy." Harry muttered to Hermione with a small laugh.

"The headmaster does though." Hermione said and Harry saw the man smiling down at them.

"He does seem to be in a rather jolly mood." Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione in the middle of the Gryffindor table. He continued watching Dumbledore with a thoughtful look on his face. "Is it just me or does he kind of look like a skinny Santa Clause?"

"He actually kind of does." Hermione said with a smile as food appeared on the table in front of them.

"Sweet moon that's a lot of food." Harry said in shock before he out some on his plate.

"Sweet moon?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Uh yeah a saying I picked up in the village I lived in. That's what I'd say so I wouldn't get hit upside the head for cursing." Harry said with a grin as he took a bike of his eggs and quickly dropped the fork. "Stars and stones."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern and Harry looked at her with a shaky grin.

"Yeah just bit my tongue is all." Harry said with a forced laugh. "To eager to eat."

"Boys." Hermione said shaking her head with a laugh as she started to eat. Harry ran his gloved hand over his mouth as he looked at his fork and saw it was silver. He glanced towards the head table and was glad to see none of the teachers noticed what happened. He grabbed the fork and used it to scoop eggs onto his toast and threw some bacon on it to make a sandwich. He ate his sandwich as the hall slowly filled up. Harry and Hermione were talking as people filled in most of the Gryffindor giving Harry strange looks as they sat down. Harry saw a set of red head twins coming over and watched them as they sat down.

"Your Hermione Granger right." One of them said and she nodded.

"Right, well I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said.

"Nice to meet you, this is Harry." Hermione said and they nodded to him quickly.

"We just wanted to come and tell you that we are happy that you're okay." George said to Hermione.

"And to apologize for our idiotic younger brother Ron." Fred said and George nodded.

"He won't be picking on anyone again anytime soon." George said

"Yeah we made sure that he learned his lesson." Fred said and they both grinned at her.

"Umm thank you." Hermione said and they shrugged.

"No problem, nice to meet you both, have a great day." They said together as they stood up and walked away.

"Well they were a bit strange." Harry said as a short round faced boy with brown hair quickly made his way over to them.

"Hermione there you are!" He exclaimed as he sat down. "What happened to you last night? Are you alright?"

"Good morning Neville, I'm fine I was in the hospital wing last night. But everything is alright." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Someone was saying that you ran into the troll last night." Neville said and Hermione shrugged.

"It actually ran into me. But I got away from it alright." Hermione said.

"She actually knocked it out using its own club as a weapon." Harry said with a grin. "I'm Harry by the by."

"Neville nice to meet you." The boy said as he slowly put food on his plate. Harry felt someone approaching him from behind and turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"It's time, the headmaster is about to stand up and announce you. He wanted you to have a bit of a warning before hand." She said making Harry sigh.

"Alright thank you." He said.

"And don't think that you won't be getting talked to by your head of house for leaving the hospital wing with out permission." McGonagall said.

"First, just so you know I forced Hermione to leave the wing so don't punish her. Second I can't be punished for leaving the wing, that happened before I was a student here and you can't punish me for something I did in my own time." Harry said grinning and McGonagall shot him a glare before walking away through a side door and came back a moment later with a small stool and a ratty old hat. When they saw that the students in the hall started talking to each other trying to figure out what was going on. When Dumbledore stood up the hall fell silent and everyone turned to him.

"I am so sorry to be interrupting your breakfast. I know this is very unusual but last night we had a late arrival for the school year. As he still needs to be sorted, I thought now would be a wonderful time to do so." Dumbledore said and waved to McGonagall before sitting back down.

"Potter, Harry." She said and the hall exploded into chatter again as they all looked around. Harry considered just sitting there but was getting stared at by most of the teachers so he got up with a sigh.

"That's Harry Potter?"

"He doesn't look like much."

"He's kinda cute." He heard from a few of the people he passed the last one getting a small blush from him. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It fell down and covered his eyes before he heard a voice in his head.

"Hmm decent defenses boy. You've got a bit of confusion with the multiple fortresses then the protections with the armies of wolves and soldiers. But if I could give you a suggestion put the same amount of defenses on each fortress. They'll instantly be drawn to the one with the most defenses if they are amateurs thinking you were over protecting your secrets. But if they are pros they'll notice the fact that they one with less hides your secrets." The voice of the hat said.

"Then they'll be met by the armies from each of the other castles as they attack this one." Harry said and all the wolves in his mind surrounded the castle guarding his memories. "If they get past that more surprises await."

"Like I said they are rather decent, Ravenclaw would be rather happy to get you." The hat said and Harry felt it going through his memories.

"How'd you do that?" Harry demanded as he tried to banish the hat.

"Lad this is what I'm built for. I was created by the founders, the four strongest witches and wizards to walk this world. Do not worry your secrets are safe with me. Slytherin, while you're ambitious isn't a good match for you. You are very loyal a hard worker and if it's called for a team player. Hufflepuff would be a good fit. But no I know you belonged in Gryffindor as soon as I was placed upon your head. Your father taught you well I see. Keep to his teachings and you'll continue to do great here."

"Thank you." Harry said softly but proudly.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out and Harry felt the presence leave his mind as the hat was pulled off his head. Harry glanced around the hall of students who were clapping politely as the Gryffindor cheered extremely loudly.

"Dad wanted you to come, so you gotta stay." Harry muttered to himself on his walk back to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was clapping with a smile on her face as he sat down.

"I'm glad your in Gryffindor." She said and Harry smiled at her.

"Did they make a fuss like this with everyone during the sorting?" He asked as the hall finally quieted down slightly but everyone continued to talk excitedly about Harry.

"No, but you are the boy-who-lived they are all excited about you being back." Hermione said

"I'm the what?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't know what your famous for?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah for defeating Voldemort." Harry said and almost everyone who heard him jumped. "What was that about?"

"No one dares say his name, well besides Dumbledore that is. It's said he was the one man you-know-who was ever afraid of." Hermione said

"Your muggleborn, you didn't grow up knowing about him, who don't you say his name?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've read about everything he's ever done, it's horrible. I just don't feel right saying his name. But your right that's why your famous, because you defeated him and survived a death curse making you the boy-who-lived." Hermione said

"Pretty dumb name if you ask me." Harry said drinking some orange juice as he heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a bunch of owls flying into the room. "That doesn't seem very sanitary."

"Now that you mention it, it doesn't." Hermione said looking up as well. Harry noticed a snowy owl flying low towards him and was shocked when it landed in front of him. It held out its leg and Harry untied the note that was attached.

'Harry, I figured an owl would make communication easier between us so I bought her for you. I'm going to try to make it to see you later tonight but if I can't I'll definitely be there tomorrow, Moony.'

"Hmm, beautiful owl." He said folding the note and putting it in his pocket as the owl puffed up her chest.

"Whose is she?" Hermione asked.

"Mine apparently." Harry replied as he put some scraps of meat on a plate and some water in a goblet for the owl. "A gift from my parent's old friend."

"The man who visited you last night?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "What are you going to name her?"

"No clue, got any ideas?" Harry asked looking over at her.

"Hmm, Hedwig, it's a name out of A History of Magic a book I started to re-read." Hermione said

"What do you think girl that name good for you?" Harry asked gently stroking her feathers and she nipped his finger gently. "Right Hedwig it is then. So obviously we are one the same schedule what do we have today?"

"Double transfiguration after breakfast, history of magic after lunch and then flying lesson at three-thirty." Hermione said turning slightly pale.

"Flying lessons sounds like fun. What've you got there Neville?" Harry asked as the boy pulled out a small clear ball out of a box.

"It's a remembrall, the mist turns red if you've…oh." He said turning red with the ball. "If you've forgotten something."

Neville was sitting there trying to remember what he'd forgotten when a boy with slicked back blond hair strolled over with two large boys walking behind him like body guards.

"So your Harry Potter?" He said as he grabbed the ball from Neville.

"Yeah and I'd give that back before you regret it." Harry said standing up.

"What's going on here?" Asked McGonagall and Harry was shocked the old woman could get to them so fast.

"Malfoy's got my remembrall professor." Neville said

"Just looking." Malfoy said dropping the ball onto the table and walking away with his body guards. McGonagall walked away as well watching the three boys.

"Who was that?" Harry asked sitting down and watching the three boys as well.

"Draco Malfoy and his body guards, Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione said "He's a bigot who thinks only purebloods should be allowed at Hogwarts."

"Oh well I don't really like him." Harry said as they stood up and went to class.

**A/N Hope you like it. Go to my profile and follow the link to my original book if you like my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hope you like it**

Harry got through his classes easily as he had himself trained pretty well. But the day was moving extremely slow as he couldn't wait until three-thirty to get to flying lessons. Finally the time came and he made his way outside with a pale Hermione. "Come on Hermione this is going to be fun."

"Fun, flying on a thin piece of wood. I don't think that really falls under the definition of fun." Hermione said nervously as they got to the spot for the lesson. The Slytherin's were already there and so were twenty broomsticks laying in neat lines on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch according to Hermione, arrived. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick, quickly now!" She barked and Harry moved next to a broom with Hermione next to him and Neville next to her. "Stick your hand over your brooms and say up."

Harry stuck his hand out and said up making the broom shoot unto it. He looked around and saw his was the only one to do so on the first try. "Command it strongly Hermione."

"Up!" Hermione demanded and the broom shot into her hand. She gave Harry a smile as Madam Hooch told them how to sit on their brooms without falling off the end. She walked up and down the aisle correcting their grips before going back to the front.

"Now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady and rise a few feet before touching back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three-two-one."

Neville who was extremely nervous and apparently very worried about being the last one off the ground pushed off hard before the whistle was even near her lips.

"Come back here boy!" Hooch shouted as Neville raised straight up quickly. Five feet- ten- fifteen- twenty feet. Around twenty five feet Harry saw Neville's face turn even more pale as he started slipping to the side and the Gryffindor's gasped as he slid off his broom and slammed into the ground with a nasty crack. His broom continued rising higher and started drifting toward the forbidden forest. Madam hooch was bending over Neville almost as pale as he was. "Broken wrist, come on boy it's alright get up now."

She turned and glared at the class. "You are all to remain on the ground while I take him to the hospital wing. If any of you so much as touch a broom you'll be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'." She said before leaving.

"Did you see that fat lumps face." Malfoy said as soon as Hooch was out of hearing range sending all the Slytherin into laughter.

"Shut up Malfoy." Snapped an Indian girl.

"Sticking up for Longbottom never thought that you'd be the type to go for fat crybabies Parvati." Said a hard faced Slytherin girl.

"Look at this, the fat lump should've given this a squeeze." Malfoy said moving forward and grabbing something where Neville fell and Harry saw it was his remembrall. "Then he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said with a sigh stepping forward. Everyone got quiet as they watched the impending confrontation.

"I think not, maybe I'll just leave it some where for Longbottom to find." Malfoy said getting on his broom and shooting into the air. "How about up on the roof."

"Sweet moon." Harry said grabbing up a broom.

"Harry you can't you could get in trouble or hurt." Hermione said and Harry shrugged.

"I'll be alright don't worry Hermione." Harry said jumping onto the broom and shooting into the air. His coat was billowing behind him as he zoomed through the air and he heard screams and gasp from the girls and the boys cheered him on. He pulled up on the broom to rise up to Malfoy's level. He turned his broom sharply to face Malfoy who looked stunned. "Give e the remembrall or I'll come and take it."

"Oh yeah." Malfoy said looking slightly worried as he tried to sneer. In response Harry zoomed towards him and he barely moved out of the way in time. Harry sot back around and glared at the boy.

"Your body guards aren't here to save you and next time I won't miss." Harry said

"You want it? Go and catch it!" Malfoy said throwing the ball as hard as he could towards the school.

Harry growled softly as he gripped the broom and flattened himself against it. He shot past Malfoy who had to grip his broom to keep from falling. He saw the ball falling towards one of the castle walls and tried to flatten himself farther as he pushed the old broom for all it was worth. He tilted the nose down into a dive as far as he could and raised his arm out as he neared the small ball. His hand closed around it and he jerked the broom to the side to stop. Luckily he slowed down quite a bit as he bumped against the wall slightly. He gave a sigh of relief and felt like throwing up but grinned like a maniac as he turned the broomstick back and flew back to the group of cheering Gryffindor while the Slytherin all glared at him.

"You stupid prat that was dangerous you almost crashed." Hermione said as he jumped off his broom.

"I did a bit, I'm alright though and I caught it." Harry said still grinning.

"Harry Potter!" He heard someone yell and turned to see McGonagall storming towards him. "Of all the brainless, reckless things- could've broken your neck- completely reckless."

"Professor it wasn't…" Parvati started.

"Quiet Patil." McGonagall said

"But Malfoy…" A tall black boy started.

"That's enough Thomas." McGonagall said. "Potter with me now."

"See ya later." Harry said to Hermione and followed McGonagall clutching the remembrall in one hand and with out thinking carrying the broomstick in the other. They were silent as they walked and Harry sighed wondering what was happening knowing he wouldn't get kicked out. They stopped at a door and McGonagall motioned for him to stay put. She knocked on the door before opening it.

"Professor Quirrell may I borrow Wood a moment please?" She asked and Harry wondered if that was a person or an object. It turned out it was a person, a boy in fact a few years older than Harry.

"What did you need professor?" The boy asked looking at Harry in confusion.

"Wood how has your search for a seeker gone?" McGonagall asked happily.

"Not very well. We have two possibilities' we've been working with but I'm pretty sure its going to be up to the rest of us to win." Wood said with a disappointed sigh.

"Well then I've found you a seeker." McGonagall said happily.

"Really professor." Wood said as Harry looked on in shock.

"Yes he caught this." She said grabbing the remembrall from Harry. "From about a hundred yards out or so."

"Really, if he's to be seeker we'll need to get him a real broom. Can't have him playing on a school broom." Woods said.

"Leave it to me. This year's team has to be better then last years. I won't be able to look at Snape any longer if he gets that cup again." McGonagall said

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked slightly peeved.

"Well it's either this or possible expulsion for break the rules." McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow.

"So seeker huh, sounds interesting." Harry said with a grin.

'Right, we'll head to the Quidditch pitch to see what you're capable of after dinner Potter." Wood said tossing the remembrall back to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said and McGonagall dismissed wood.

"I'll let you know what's happening about a broomstick after I speak with the headmaster. Return the broom to Madam Hooch classes will be over in a few moments." She said and Harry nodded as they turned and went their separate ways. After Harry turned a corner he went to a window and climbed onto the boom. He grinned as he flew through the window and quickly lowered himself to the ground. He heard the bell ring and quickly took the broom stick across the ground and saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin moving towards the castle. They Slytherin's were all laughing at him and the Gryffindor's all looked at him worriedly. Hermione broke away from the group and came over to him as everyone else moved inside.

"Harry what happened? Are you getting expelled?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Everything's find. It's funny I'm actually being rewarded for breaking the rules." Harry said as they got to Madam Hooch who was collecting the brooms.

"Rewarded how?" Hermione asked.

"I might be the new Gryffindor seeker and the rules might get bent so I can get a broomstick." Harry said as he sheepishly handed his broom to Hooch. "Sorry about disobeying you, but my friends property was in jeopardy."

"I heard the story and took points accordingly. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your amazing catch by the way." Hooch said with a grin.

"Thanks." Harry said as they turned and went back towards the castle. "How many points did she take?"

'Ten from both of you for getting on your brooms and an extra ten from Malfoy for trying to break Neville's remembrall." Hermione said. "So what's this about you being seeker for Gryffindor?"

"My choices were try for seeker position or possible expulsion." Harry said shrugging. "I choose to try to be a seeker."

"Good choice." Hermione said with a smile as they entered the castle and turned into the Great Hall. They sat down and Harry grabbed only food you didn't need utensils for and started to eat.

"Enjoying your last meal at Hogwarts Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"You're a lot more confident with your little friends their Malfoy." Harry said knowing he could take either boy in hand to hand combat easily.

"I could take you on anytime." Malfoy said sneering still.

"I'm sure." Harry said with a snort.

"Fine lets dual then." Malfoy demanded.

"Okay go talk to the headmaster; I'm sure we could work something out." Harry said and Malfoy merely sneered some more before stalking away with his goons. Harry started eating again when Fred and George came over and sat down.

"Oliver's just told us the good news!" Fred exclaimed happily.

"We're on the Quidditch team too, we're beaters." George said.

"If what we've heard about your flying lesson is true you're a natural born seeker." Fred said and George grinned.

"Just thought we'd say congrats, see ya after dinner for practice." George said and they got back up and left.

"Guess the news is out already." Harry said with a grin as McGonagall walked towards them. "Why can't I eat peace?"

"Because you're famous." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Mr. Potter after your Quidditch practice tonight the headmaster would like to see you in his office." McGonagall said and Harry nodded. "Password is lemon drops."

"Alright thank you ma'am." Harry and she turned and walked away. "Looks like the questioning will start tonight."

"Well he'd worried is all. You were gone for four years." Hermione said making Harry sigh in frustration.

"Yeah but it's my life he has no business prying into it." Harry said pushing away from the table and standing up. "I'm full gonna head out to the Quidditch pitch."

"Alright." Hermione said watching him leave the hall with a sigh. Harry left the hall and made his way outside and started walking to the Quidditch pitch. When he got there he looked around and saw a door with the Gryffindor banner on it. He walked over to it and pulled on the door. The lion above the door roared making Harry jump back slightly.

"Password." It growled so Harry gave the Gryffindor password but nothing happened.

"Victory, Gryffindor rule, Gryffindor victory, Slytherin suck." He said hopefully and laughed a bit when the door opened. He walked into the room and torches flared to life. He looked around and saw he was in a small area with benches and blackboards. On the far wall were two more doors one marked boys the other girls. He went to the boy's door and pushed it open. Walking in he looked around and saw a row of lockers with benches in front of them. Across from the lockers were the showers and at the end of the room the loo. Harry walked down the row of lockers until he found an empty one.

When he did he pulled off his coat and hung it up. He pulled out his shrunken trunk and tapped it with a muttered 'Astrum'. After the trunk grew he pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a green long sleeve shirt. He pulled off his uniform and was pulling on his sweat pants when the door opened. He turned to see the twins and Wood walk in laughing.

"Harry, how'd you get in here?" Wood asked as they noticed him.

"Well when a man loves a woman." Harry started causing them to laugh again as he pulled on his shirt. "Password was easy to guess."

"It's the truth though." Fred said grinning as they all opened their lockers and started getting ready. Harry shrugged as he shrunk his trunk and put it in the locker. He checked to make sure the only weapon he had was his wands before turning to Wood.

"So what am I doing here?" He asked with a sigh as he leaned against the locker.

"Well we have two other possible seekers. You're going to have to compete against them for the spot. I'm gonna loan you my broom for the day; it's a Comet Shooting Star. Not as fast as the Nimbus 2000 but it's a good broom. Since it's getting late you won't be going after the snitch but instead we'll be throwing golf balls and you'll be racing for them." Wood said as he grabbed his broom from his locker and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"Who are the other two?"

"A second year named Cormac McLaggen and a sixth year named Vera Lee." Wood said as they passed a boy walking towards the locker room who scowled at Harry.

"Well this is going to be fun." Harry said as Wood handed him his broom.

"Be careful on it." Wood said as he grabbed a ratty school broom that was leaning against the wall as they walked out side. "Take her up, get some laps in before the others get out here."

"Alright." Harry said getting on the broom and taking off quickly. HE let out a whoop of delight as he flattened himself to the broom and started making a lap around the field. He saw two scarlet forms coming towards him as the twins fell in behind him. They were making another lap when three more people fell into the formation behind the twins. They got another lap in before a whistle was blown and Harry brought the broom down to the center of the pitch where Wood was standing with the other two seekers a couple buckets of golf balls at his feet.

"Kay guys practice today will be to find our permanent seeker. The six of us are going to be lobbing these golf balls this way and that. You three are going to have to race fro them. Who ever gets the most at the end of the practice and who ever performs best on their broom gets the spot. Let's get in the air." Wood said getting on the broom and hooking one of the buckets on the handle of it. The others grabbed a bucket and did the same as they all rose into the air. Harry got onto his borrowed broom and started circling with the other two watching the Gryffindor team spread out he noticed Wood pull back his arm and throw it forward. McLaggen and Lee shot forward quickly but Harry went into a dive as he saw Wood drop the ball before he acted like he threw it.

He leveled out inches form the ground and flattened himself on the broom. He grabbed the ball just before it hit the ground and shot into the air as they other two started to follow a ball thrown by one of the twins. They were flying straight at each other and Harry got to it first. He spun on the broom to avoid smashing into the other seeks with a grin. That's how the next hour went, Harry didn't catch all of them but he caught as many as both the other two combined earning him the spot on the team. When they got done Harry went back to the locker room with a large grin on his face.

"That was bloody wicked Harry." George said as they got changed.

"Yeah mate you're a natural." Fred said as McLaggen stormed out of the room.

"Thanks guys." Harry said

"Now we've gotta worry about a broom. Wood said running his hand over his face.

"Is there a rule that says students are only allowed one broom?" Harry asked and Wood shook his head. "So if someone bought you a new Nimbus 2000 you'd have no use for it and could loan it to a first year right."

"Yeah it'd be a right shame if that happened though." Wood said with a grin.

"Keep an eye on the post, it could happen any day now." Harry said as he pulled his coat on. "See you guys later I've got a meeting with the headmaster to get to."

"Right see ya back in the common room mate." Fred said and George nodded.

**A/N hope you like.**


End file.
